Friends Or More?
by LxZrulez
Summary: Random Oneshot. Happens after TP. Link's back at Ordon, blah blah blah, until SOMEONE comes to pay a visit. R&R, pleez.


[ This idea was nagging me for half the day. So obviously i had to write it. Sorry if it sux. I'm pretty sure it will ]

Link laughed as he a watched Colin and Talo playfight with wooden swords. They looked so cute, the swords waving wildly in the air with their arms flailing in the air.

"Having fun?" Link turned. Standing behind him, a grin on her flawless face, was Princess Zelda.

"Princess! I-" Zelda interrupted him by placing her finger swiftly on his mouth.

"How many times have I told you to call me Zelda, Hero?" Zelda asked, smirking playfully at him.

"About as many times I have asked you to call me Link, not hero," Link mumbled against the princess's finger. Zelda rolled her eyes, still grinning. she took her finger off his mouth, then sat down next to him, watching Talo and Colin's playfight with him. Link grinned, then playfully put his arm around her. Zelda squirmed, then pushed him teasingly. Pretending to be startled, Link fell off the log he was sitting on theatrically. Zelda laughed, holding her slender hand out to the 'fallen' hero. Link grinned, taking her hand.

"So, why are you here, Princes- I mean, Zelda?" Link inquired. He hadn't known she would come to visit so soon after Ganon's defeat, but he was pleased all the same. During those few moments Link had seen her during his journey, he'd come to respect her for her selflessness and bravery. And during the final battle, when he and Zelda had worked together to destroy Ganondorf, the two of them had formed a special bond.

Zelda blushed. "You know how the castle was destroyed? Well... I wanted to know whether or not I could stay here with you. You know, until the castle's rebuilt." She looked hopefully at him.

"Yeah... you could. But are you sure you'll be comfortable? I mean, Ordon isn't as luxurious as the castle is..." Link's voice trailed off when he caught sight of Zelda's glare.

"Okay, Hero," she began angrily," I may be a princess but that does _not _mean that I'm a sissy. In fact-" her glare turned into an impish smile"- you wouldn't know how many times I've snuck out of the castle."

Link gaped at her. What? The princess used to sneak out of the castle?

Zelda smirked at his dumbfounded expression. It was kind of hilarious to watch him. Of course, she hated the fact that he assumed she was one of those people who were, as she called them, "sissies". 'Course, Link's expression made up for it.

"What, cat got your tongue?" she teased, flicking him. Link rolled his eyes at her.

"No," he answered."Just a little suprised. Who would've thought the ruler of Hyrule used to sneak out of her castle? I certainly wouldn't have thought that."

Zelda pouted. "That's what I hate about being royalty. Being royalty means being stereotyped. You know what? When I turned eight, everyone assumed I liked pink, frills, and jewels, so that was pretty much all I got for a whole day! I ended up sneaking out into Hyrule Field just to get away from one of those freaky tailors. My dad had to send a searching party after me. it was hilarious."

She snickered at the memory of the soldiers running around the field while she just sat up in a tree, watching. Link laughed along with her. He really liked spending time with her. She wasn't one of those girls that would always giggle and bat their eyelashes ( unlike _someone_ ...*cough cough*... Ilia? We're not talking about you.) She was natural, and Link liked that.

"You don't like pink, frills, or jewels? Then what _does_ the princess of Hyrule like?" Link grinned at the beautiful blue-eyed brunette.

Zelda tapped her chin, pretending to be deep in thought. "Let's see... I like practicing swordplay, archery, and the Sheikah arts. That's why some people nicknamed me "Sheik". I also love riding on horseback, foot races, and not getting unsurped by crazy psychotic maniacs intent on destrying my kingdom. That'll do?"

Link nodded. "Since you were kind enough to tell me about yourself, i'll tell you about me. I like swordplay, archery, and horseback riding, sorta like you. I like adventures, sketching, and annoying a certain princess..." With that, he poked Zelda, causing her to squeak in suprise.

"I'll get you for that!" Zelda tackled Link, tickling him and laughing at the same time. Link pushed her back, grinning, but was caught suprise when Zelda unexpectedly pushed him down, so that she was crouched over him.

"Let me go."

"Nope."

" I said LET ME GO!"

"Nooooooooooooooo thank you."

"Zelda...."

"Nope."

"Aww, c'mon, please?"

"I'd rather kiss Ganondorf."

"Fine..." Link pretended to give up, waiting until zelda's grip on him slackened. Once it did, he shot forward, knocking Zelda uncerimoniously backward. He caught her before she hit the ground. Zelda glared up at him.

"Hmph." Link smirked. Zelda glared at him.

"Let. Me. Go."

"If you don't mind, Zelda, I'd rather not move." Link grinned at the 17 year-old princess in his arms. Zelda glowered at him, her cerulean blue eyes flashing.

"Well, I _do_ mind."

"Sucks for you. You're not going anywhere." Link sang in a sing song voice as Zelda swatted at him. He didn't want to let her go. Not yet. Zelda studied him curiously. Suddenly, she pulled his head down to her, then kissed him full on the mouth. Suprised, Link let go of her, and Zelda took the oppurtunity to twist out of his arms.

"Whad wa da?" Link seemed to be having trouble forming a coherent sentence. Zelda stifled a snicker. Link glared at her.

"That was a cheap move," Link muttured after many failed attempts at speaking. Zelda smirked triumphantly.

"I got to use what I got." Link rolled his eyes at her answer. An idea suddenly popped in his head. While Zelda was too busy gloating over her victory, he took the oppurtunity to trap her against the ground.

"LINK!! LET ME GOOOO!"

"Nope."

"Link, seriously. Let me up."

"How many times have we had this argument? Oh, the anwer is still NO."

"Link! Please, let me uuuup!"

"Not until you meet my demands." Link smirked as Zelda looked at him in confusion.

"Fine. What are they?" Zelda sighed. Link grinned.

"It's gonna be horrible... for _you_. You have to kiss me again."

Zelda sighed in defeat."Fine."

Link grinned as he leaned down and kissed her softly. He felt Zelda's lips curve into a smile as she twined her fingers in his brownish blonde hair. He sighed softly as he wrapped his arms around her.

"HEY!!! WHY'RE YOU KISSING HER?! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO KISS ME!!"

Link and Zelda broke apart, startled. Ilia was running toward them, with a very angry expression on her face.

"Shut up, Ilia," Link muttured as he bent to kiss Zelda again. Zelda smiled with satisfaction after glimpsing the enraged look on Ilia's face.

[Okay.... whazzever. Anyways, is clicking that button so hard?]


End file.
